Love Hurts
by Brokenmemories22
Summary: Crowfeather is in desperate love with Leafpool, but doesnt want to show it in fear that she doesnt love him back, so he covers it with Nightcloud, his new mate. But when ThunderClan attacks and takes Nightcloud as a victim, what happens? COMPLETE!
1. A Stupid Apprentice

_From Crowfeathers point of view._

_Guess what else? Firestar's evil. xD  
><em>

* * *

><p>Okay, so I loved <em>her.<em>

My eyes opened as I thought those few words. My smile was hesitant on my dark face as I opened my eyes. I had awoken from yet another dream of Leafpool, whom I loved. But I couldn't love her. I had a mate. A beautiful mate, by the way. Her name was Nightcloud, and she was in the nest aside from mine..

Well, she was. Or had been living there up until a few moons ago. Now she lived for a few moons in the nursery with kits. She just had them last week. . I was so proud of her, oh, those kits. .

They're my kits, if you didn't catch on already. To tell you the truth, I don't love Nightcloud. I thought I did, but I really, really don't.. My heart will always belong to a _medicine cat._ Yes, a medicine cat. You heard me correctly, didn't you? Yes, a medicine cat who I don't even know that loves me back.

Pft.. A cat who isn't supposed to ever have kits. Someone who was beautiful enough to have millions of cats swooning after her. I wonder if she had ever truly loved me, for who I was. I shook that though away, trying desperately to find myself yet again.

I probably had to get up in a moment, and a voice told me that I was right for that.

**"Crowfeather! Are you not awake yet? I swear, you are lazier than that Breezepelt!"** a sneer came from Tornear as I prickled my ears. My claws were immediately unsheathed as I heard my eldest son's name. That stupid bastard brought him into this.. And I wished I could make him pay for such. But I had to be loyal to my clan and not claw the eyes out of that warrior.

**"You can alert everyone else in the moors after I get up!"** I hissed back, stretching my bones as I stood out of my nest. The torn ear on the male was laid back on his darker tabby head, and I smirked, brushing past him, feeling his annoyed prickled pelt against mine.

Okay, so the WindClan camp wasn't as big as, say, ThunderClan. But it was a hell of a lot more complicated. We had so many dens you could probably fit all of ShadowClan and RiverClan here, and maybe even ThunderClan if we were lucky. But that's beside the point. The hardest one to get to was the leader's den, which was beneath tunnels, where we hid our kits when a battle would rage, which happened rarely, but still did.

The fresh kill pile, like usual, was in the middle of the camp. It was easiest to spot because it usually had a lazy apprentice - Like my own, Heatherpaw, she was more than just lazy - or two, laying around and eating everything when it was supposed to be time to hunt.

And, like I predicted, Heatherpaw was right there, eating a fresh sparrow.

**"Heatherpaw!"** My voice startled the apprentice, and she jumped from her sitting position to look at her mentor, whom was me. **"Y-yes Crowfeather?"** her voice was frightened, but her face looked flat out annoyed that I had stopped her from eating the sparrow that she apparently seemed to be enjoying.

**"Hunting patrol, now."** Obviously, she was in the mood to argue with her mentor. But she wouldn't get out of this one, no no. Not without a fight coming from me.** "But you just woke up!"** She complained, almost glaring at me. I growled lightly, almost just to scare her**.  
>"Mentor's orders. Come on."<strong> I wasn't in the mood to argue with an apprentice that I was forced to teach.. She was so annoying at some times.. Oh yeah, I have to say sometimes. But usually all. I began to walk, still thinking about Leafpool.  
><strong>"Ugh. Whatever." <strong>She hissed back at me, and began to run outside the entrance as I called after her to slow down.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Crowfeather!"<strong> A voice came to bring me out of my trance, thinking. A scarred and bloody Ashfoot, my mother, was padding near me at a slow pace. My eyes were widened as soon as I saw this. What had happened to her? Had there been a fight, a small one, or a large one?

**"Mom! What's wrong? What has happened?"** My words came out almost in a slur, because I was so shocked that she would be this hurt.

**"I-it's Firestar.." **She whispered the name of the cat that was evil, the one that had held my Leafpool's clan.. I shook that aside and growled softly. **"What has that stupid cat done now?"**

**"W-well..."** She didn't look very eager to tell me, but I wanted to know before others were hurt like she had just been. I was about to ask her again, but she almost looked like she was crying. Was she crying? I couldn't tell.

**"He lead a attack to steal Nightcloud's kits." **Her words came out as a whisper, and she was looking straight into my eyes, blood seeping from her wounds, and that face that made my heart skip a beat.**  
><strong>


	2. An Attack On My Clan

My eyes were frozen in horror. **"M-Mom.. Find Heatherpaw, that apprentice, she should be somewhere out on t-the moors... I-I'm going to fight them off.."** I could tell that my apprentice would want to be part of the fight. My mother was already nodding towards me, going off into the moors to find my disobedient apprentice who could have been napping for all I cared, just let my mother find her.

But something came to me that sent chills down my spine. What if I hurt one of Leafpool's friends? Or what if I - even worse - killed or severely damaged her sister, Squirrelflight? What if Leafpool never would forgive me? What if she was already mad at me?

The words raced through my head like a monster on its thunder path, but I couldn't let it affect me. I was already running towards camp, because I realized something very important: They had my kits. Okay, so I didn't love their mother as much as I loved Leafpool. So what? I still had to defend my own kin. I couldn't take my mistake out on them.

It was impossible to be running much faster than I was: I was a WindClan cat, and my legs were long, and my heart raced as the wind ran across my face. I wore a scared smirk, watching out for an intruder that could attack me from the side.

I looked around at the entry of the camp for the one called Firestar. Even though he was kin to Leafpool, he was the first one I was going for. Because that evil mouse-brain was the one who started this kit-napping. He was going to pay, for all that he would be doing.

I raced around the camp, and lunged at a dark tabby who was making his way to the nursery, where the queens - Nightcloud and Gorsetail - were fighting viciously to save their kits. I brought my front paw down on Dustpelt's head, who was immediately tackled and taken off guard. He tried to belly rake me, but I countered it, dodging and scratching up his face, causing a few wounds close to his eye. None of his loyal ThunderClan cats had came to help him, which was good.

He bolted off into the opposite direction of the nursery, and I smirked. It was a good think to keep him away from my kits.

But then I saw it.

The darkened, much hated face by all of the WindClan cats had gotten Nightcloud down.

And that face was Firestar, oh how annoyed I was at that name. The fire pelt that blazed through him, the pelt that would be under my claws within a matter of seconds.

He was biting her neck, and she was barely counter-acting it. I thought fast and kicked him off with my back legs, snarling darkly and clawing his stomach, desperate for revenge.

But this cat had more fighting experience than what Dustpelt could ever get. He pinned me and raked his unsheathed claws across the bottom of the skin that was the closest to my neck. I yowled in pain and pulled myself up. I whipped around and pounced onto his back, burying my teeth into the nape of the older cat's neck.

I should have known someone would come to save their leader. The deputy, Brambleclaw, was against me in the instant that Firestar fell - probably StarClan taking yet another one of his three lives left to spare - clawing my side.

I turned on Brambleclaw, intending to do the same thing to him as I had done to Firestar, but something else was stopping me before I could even reach him. Something that I wouldn't dare hurt.

Squirrelflight. That was the she-cat who tackled me and who was raking my sides now. It was obvious Firestar was back to full force. He was standing up and Brambleclaw was escorting him towards the nursery.

But I couldn't get up to stop him from going into the nursery. I tried all I could to push this she-cat off of me with the battle raging around us, but she kept clawing my sides and my stomach and my paws, so I couldn't even try to push her off, I couldn't even try to hurt her, I was to scared to do so.

I got the idea to use my leg to kick her off, and it worked better than I hoped. She practically flew off, landing on her back. I took this time to pounce on her and unsheathe my claws fully now, clawing even harder than she had. But what made me stop shouldn't have.

**"ThunderClan! Retreat!"** The yowl from an injured Firestar sounded, and all of the ThunderClan cats left the premises within a matter of minutes, before I could asses the situation at hand that had just happened.

Not only did Squirrelflight and all of the other warriors get away from me before I could do anything, but somethng else I realized when I got closer to the nursery was that the nests that had held kits were empty.

Nightcloud and Gorsetail were gone, taken by ThunderClan cats, who were supposed to be "retreating." Yeah, right.

They had taken my mate, Gorsetail, Gorsetail's kits, and my own kits.


	3. No, Not Evil Leader, Psycho

_**Okay maybe this is a little bit delayed.. But I was grounded. DD: I'm sorry. Love you guy's, and hope you love this as much as I do.**_

* * *

><p>I didn't want it to be like this. In fact, I didn't want Firestar to attack us. But as the ThunderClan cat's ran out I had no choice but to run to our leader at that moment, Onestar. He would probably be so mad that every kit and queen from the clan were vanished, and Firestar's clan was one to blame.<p>

See, Onestar used to be best friends with Firestar before Firestar sort of turned evil and became leader of ThunderClan. Now Onestar was smart and loyal, when ThunderClan's leader was just the opposite of that.

I ran up to a bloody Onestar, who was coughing. He looked up to me, his eyes dazed. **"..Y-Yes, Crowfeather? Do you need something?"**

I looked towards my leader and said,** "O-Onestar! Our kit's, they're gone, ThunderClan stole them, I believe. Our queen's, too, are stolen from us."**

His eyes were bleak with sadness that ThunderClan stole something again, but he rose, glad to defend his clan. **"Then we must figure out if they did it. I will have Barkface and Kestrelpaw check up on my best fitted five warriors, and they will take them and speak with ThunderClan." **His eyes looked directly into mine. Did he want me to go? It was obvious I was near fine, as he called Kestrelpaw over to check me out.

**"Mmn, you look fine, a few minor bruises. So, what did you say about queen's being stolen?" **The medicine cat apprentice's eyes were dull. He looked like he hadn't had enough sleep.. But I responded with a sigh, and a nod.

Kestrelpaw seemed to realize that my mate.. Gah, my mate, one of the many things to keep me away from Leafpool.. But I couldn't think of that now. I had a clan to take care of, not to mention my own mate to save from all of this.** "I'm sorry about Nightcloud and her two kits, Crowfeather." **he whispered to me, and I looked up.** "O-Oh, Yeah, it's fine. You can tend to someone else now, if you wish, I'm perfectly alright, for now, I mean."  
><strong>

My eyes stayed glued in front of me as four other warriors that Onestar had probably chosen to come with me on the ThunderClan trip. Breezepelt, my own son, was one of them. Another was Heatherpaw, then Tornear sadly, then Owlwhisker. I smiled a little bit. I was so glad to have others with me.. Hopefully we wouldn't need anyone els.

**"Are you guy's ready?"** I questioned to the others. Tornear's nod seemed to speak for all of them; he was at the front as he lead the rest of them. Heatherpaw rolled her eyes and followed beside me, ready. **"I wonder if we'll get to fight them!"** She said bouncily, smirking. **"I wanna take on Firestar, or Hollypaw!"** she announced to me, looking into my eyes.

**"Who do you want to fight, Crowfeather?"** She questioned, and when I didn't respond, she kept bouncing, not realizing what was going through my messed up mind.**  
><strong>

I sighed darkly. What would we find when we got there? What if Nightcloud, or one of our kit's, were hurt? What would I do, without Nightcloud?

I didn't get much time to think about it, because Tornear was already marching us right into the clan. The clan that could kill ours by sitting on us they were so big, and they were in the middle of a meeting.

Firestar was on a leader's post with everyone staring at him. Under the post, was Nightcloud's body, hurt and bleeding. She barely moved, and my heart raced. Was she alive? Two kit's were suckling her, and the other queen was no where to be seen..

**"And that's how - "** Firestar froze from whatever speech he was giving to scowl at the warrior's from our clan. He hissed loudly and was about to give a call to his warriors for back up, but Tornear interrupted.

**"We come for no fight. We come to see why you have stolen out queen's and kits, and we wish for them back."** Tornear spoke in a calm voice, and I looked amazed. I didn't know he could be like that to anyone, he was so rude to me and everyone else in the clan. Maybe he could be nice, if he wanted to, if he needed to get something.

Firestar laughed. **"Tornear! One of the lead warriors of WindClan."** He jumped down from where he was sitting, only an inch from landing on one of the kits.. Oh, my, that was close. If he would have stepped on him.. It wouldn't have been pretty for the stupid leader.

Tornear only nodded to Firestar. And Firestar stood five or so inches away from his face. **"We stole your kits for fight. You will give ThunderClan your moors up until the moon pool, and we won't kill your clan. Starting with these stupid queens!"**

Firestar laughed once again, and my blood began to boil. **"You can't touch them! Onestar will never let you! I will never let you hurt Nightcloud, or the kits! If you so much as - "** I was cut off by sudden laughter. Of course, he was laughing. I wanted to tackle him and kill him right there, but I would be killed for it by a whole mess of ThunderClan cats.

**"You'll do what? Hurt me with your clan? Onestar's a wuss! He would never challenge me if it meant getting his paws dirty!"** Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, and a few apprentices made a line in front of us. I wanted to ask why, but I wasn't given a chance to speak before Firestar fired up again.

**"In fact..." **His eyes would darken as he stared straight at me. My eyes turned to a darker shade of blue, and his were almost red in the light. No wonder he was evil. None of the clan seemed to like the new Firestar, but they had to act. Some shook from horror when he wasn't looking at them..**  
><strong>

**"Crowfeather." **He said darkly.** "Since you love your little girlfriend so much, she will die slowly right in front of you. I will have a loyal cat kill her for me. And you will watch, and we will hold you back if you try to fight!" **

His voice boomed over everyone else's, and the whole clan got silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me, or is this screaming: <strong>

**"Review, Review, Review. ."  
><strong>


	4. Doomed to Death, Or Not

_Hey guys! Like the other chapters? I plan for this to have like, 10 chapters.. _

_But I don't know. Do you guy's like it? If I get enough comments I won't end it.. to early. :]_

* * *

><p>My heart was frozen into place as Firestar sneered. Who would have the heart to kill someone who had done nothing? Firestar, he had a reason to be killed. He must have killed so many for being disobedient to him. I was frozen in horror, and instead of myself, Breezepelt yowled,<p>

**"You can't do that, Firestar! What will Bluestar, or StarClan think of your newly developed attitude?" **But, as he said that, Firestar only laughed. He knew he could do whatever he wanted and get away with it, it was only a matter of time that no clans were left except his stupid ThunderClan, unless he was stopped..

**"I do believe I can, you worthless WindClan cat."** his body turned to another ThunderClan cat, Thornclaw was his name. His eyes were filled with hatred, but of course he couldn't show it when their leader was looking at him. **"You! Thornclaw! You and Sorreltail will be the lucky ones to kill Nightcloud!"**

Firestar's eyes turned back to WindClan, filled with pride and wrath, two deadly sins. **"Your other queen, the one with pale gray and white spots. She is already gone. We killed her as soon as she got here, just to show that we will. The apprentices did it." **

I looked around the ThunderClan cats. The apprentices were looking another way, but I knew that most of them were ashamed. I thought about my own kits with Leafpool, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw.. Did they have to kill WindClan cats? Did they want to?

Oh, and Leafpool. Was she okay with all of it? Did she still hate me? Questions ran through my head, and I didn't see her.. The trio of kits were sitting in the back, though. Lionpaw was the only one looking at me. Firestar was laughing still, and I hadn't realized I was being dragged to the front of my clan.

The other four WindClan cats were yelling and trying to get past three bulky ThunderClan cats: Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight.

I was the only one who wasn't clawing in pain at the two cats who were dragging me, holding me in place. One was an apprentice: Foxpaw. He was light brown colored, and probably easy to push and claw. But the other was also a tom: Brackenfur, and I could tell he was scared of Firestar. He wouldn't end up letting me go, unless he wanted Firestar to kill him. Which he obviously didn't.

I whipped around and slashed at Foxpaw. He reared back and held me into place pitifully, as Sorreltail and Thornclaw looked over to Nightcloud. They didn't look like they wanted to kill a WindClan cat. No one did. Nightcloud reared back, protectively surrounding her small kits. But she was weak; someone must have been clawing at her earlier.

I bared my teeth at Brackenfur, growling and trying to push him off of me. But he held his place, no matter how much I clawed. I saw Thornclaw mutter something to Nightcloud, and she still just bared her teeth at him, not responding.

Thornclaw began to claw hesitantly at Nightcloud's neck. I pulled at Foxpaw, getting free of him, and then working my way to Brackenfur. Foxpaw held onto my tail with an iron grip of his mouth, keeping me from hurting Brackenfur to bad and making him let go.

As Foxpaw began to ease up, Brackenfur whispered to me, **"I'm sorry, Crowfeather, but If I let you go, Firestar will end up killing me and Foxpaw. I'm really sorry. But we can't save her.. Look away if you wish."** He suggested, pity in his eyes as he looked at me.

I hated pity. It made me feel small, like a nobody. Like no one could ever help me.

Firestar's voice once again boomed over the snarls of myself and Nightcloud. **"Hurry up, you worthless warriors! Finish her!"** I was forced by that fire-colored cat to watch, closing my eyes slightly at the end.

Sorreltail was clawing at her stomach, and she was bleeding pretty badly. Thornclaw was hesitant, soft. He clawed at her neck, and Nightcloud was moaning in pain, trying to get them off of her. But it wasn't enough.

Thornclaw whispered something once again and leaned down, biting her neck softly at first, then harder. He ended her life fast, and she lay in front of him, limp.

My eyes were widened, and I was frozen with horror. My mate had just died right in front of me, and they were killing the kits also. I could see Leafpool now. She was in the front, her pelt glistening. Her brown eyes stared at me with deeper pity than Brackenfur had. Her eyes were dull, like she wished she could help.

**"F-Firestar."** I heard her whisper, and he turned to face his kin, his eyes blazing with wrath. **"W-Why don't we not kill the kits? Th-they could make good warriors, and one when it gets older could help myself."**

For a moment, I realized it was her way to help me. It was to show me that she cared, and trying to save my kits. I couldn't help but smile lightly, and she eyed me again, and smiled back.

Firestar rolled his eyes but nodded. **"Good idea, Leafpool."** his voice was almost flat when he spoke to her. Did he dislike her for mating with me? Was his hatred coming from me? I didn't want that, but I couldn't help it.

I realized that I was free to go from Brackenfur's grasp, and charged at Sorreltail, clawing at her face and stomach and wherever I could reach. She snarled and clawed at my neck, and I could barely feel it. I needed to avenge the death of my mate. Even if I had never loved her, you can't just kill a she-cat for no reason.

When Thornclaw tried to help Sorreltail, he was dragged back by Firestar, who said something about seeing who would win this fight, seeing who would conquer in this battle. I didn't care, and I wouldn't stop until this cat was dead.

My claws unsheathed and I clawed at her leg, burying my teeth deep into her throat. She let out a forceful moan and kicked at me, causing my stomach to bleed a little, but I didn't let go, not until I didn't feel a movement.

At least, not until there was no movement around me. No sound, no moaning from Sorreltail. Just silence. Utter silence.

I realized then that I had just killed a ThunderClan warriors, and Firestar probably was going to attack me, or send another warrior so he didn't break a claw..

Firestar's voice almost echoed across the camp. **"Well, Crowfeather. You just beat Sorreltail, how useless of her. Couldn't she put up a fight? Pity."** He continued.

**"Well, sense we're keeping your kit, we're keeping you and the rest of your idiotic patrol to bring in more WindClan warriors, and we'll destroy them and yourself, as well! ThunderClan will conquer!"**

It was then, when I met Firestar's eyes, I realized that there wasn't very many ways I could beat the tom in front of me. Sure, he was evil, but before that, he was smart. He was taught, not only by Bluestar, but by Tigerstar and everyone else. BloodClan. Everything.

And I realized then that we were utterly doomed.


	5. Saved!  We think

_Don't you love my epic story? It's only taken a month to get to the fifth chapter! I so deserve some props. xD_

_Review~ ~ At the moment I may get.. 7 chapters? Maybe 8._

* * *

><p>I eyed the rest of my clan mates. Breezepelt, Heatherpaw, Tornear, and Owlwhisker. Before I could say anything, Firestar yowled,<strong> "Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw! You two, put those WindClan warriors into our extra cave. Guard it with your lives."<strong>

Of course, when he said, _'Guard it with your lives,'_ he means if they get out and you don't catch them, you're dead.

Thus, we were dragged into an old abandoned cave which looked like it had been a nursery at one time. It was relatively large with old moss nests in each corner: only four, but I could live without a nest here. I wouldn't sleep very much anyways. I eyed Heatherpaw, who looked scared beside Breezepelt, eying everyone else to see who would speak first

I obviously was the one who got us all into this, so I lead everyone into a circle at the back of the cave. It was the only way that showed that those two ThunderClan warriors most likely wouldn't hear us, if we whispered to each other. Tornear said what I was thinking and suggested that we whispered, and I only nodded to him.

**''How are we going to get out of this? I mean, those two look pretty loyal to Firestar, and even if they weren't, they wouldn't risk their lives and betray him."** Owlwhisker said in a hushed voice, looking around to the rest of us. Well, he was right. If I was a warrior of ThunderClan, I wouldn't risk my own life unless I was sure to win.

Wait. . Unless I was sure to win. I perked my ears and looked to the rest of the cats of my clan. **"Wait a second, maybe we could get enough warriors of ThunderClan on our side, that they knew we were sure to win, and the rest of them came on our side as well?"** I asked, looking to the rest of them for a response.

Tornear was smiling darkly at the plan, but my own apprentice, Heatherpaw, obviously didn't understand. I eyed her to question what she was thinking, and she responded with a soft sigh and a whisper,** "But how are we going to get enough warriors without them killing us first? We need someone on our side. We haven't anyone, unless you count Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw, and I'm pretty sure that Brambleclaw is a suck up. And Squirrelflight is Firestar's second born daughter, isn't she?"**

I began to object, but I stopped and sighed once again. We had came to an end, something that we rarely did. What could we do? We were stuck in a relatively large den with four moss nests, guarded by what seemed to be the most loyal warriors of ThunderClan at the time. I began to slightly pace, annoyed at our situation.

When I was just about done with my pacing a few moments later, I heard someone at the entrance of the den. Not wanting a warrior to see me at my worst time, I stopped and abruptly sat at the edge of the den, until I saw who it was.

That warrior wasn't exactly a warrior. It was a medicine cat, her fur a light brown with darker brown streaks down the side. It was Leafpool. Her eyes were a beautiful color of light brown, but they were clouded over with obvious annoyance at someone. Perhaps her father? I didn't have a chance to ask as I looked away from her as she approached me and the rest of my warriors.

**"WindClan warriors and apprentice, all of you, come here."** Leafpool whispered, and we all obeyed, not caring if she was of ThunderClan. She was a medicine cat, and she obviously knew StarClan's input on how her father was acting, and how Bluestar was probably mad at him for everything he had been doing. She was looking straight at me, but broke her glance as I saw her doing so.

**"I know that you do not like the way you are being treated, b-by my father.."** Leafpool seemed to loathe saying that he was her father, and I would have done the same. **"Well StarClan obviously does not, either, you know. Bluestar, sh-she spoke to me herself, and she told me to free you guys any way that I could. Then I thought up a plan, and.. Will you listen to it?"**

Of course, everyone seemed to eye me for an answer. Have me speak to the she-cat who I was still in love with and she may still be in love with me, why don't you, Tornear. Thank you for your support. I mumbled, **"Well, I guess so, we're sort of stuck here, and all, so, we need all the help we could get.."** My eyes were drifting off into a different direction, and I obviously didn't want to speak with her.

I could already see Heatherpaw rolling her eyes at me and looking to Leafpool. She had always liked Leafpool, favored her more than Nightcloud.** "That's that old warrior's talk for _'Yes, I would love to hear whatever you have to say.'_ Sorry, he's a little bit grouchy and grumpy when it comes to not getting his way." **She responded to me, and I could tell Leafpool held back laughter.

My ears grew hot as I glared at Heatherpaw, and even Breezepelt was smiling. **"Okay, well.. My idea, is for you to dig where this soft dirt is, back here.."** Leafpool got up and moved closer to the back, and patted some dirt where it had already been dug.** "Lucky for you guys, kits like to escape the nursery. We used this just a few moons back, and we just patched it up."** She continued.

**"And then, well, you could go to ShadowClan, and to your own clan, and try and get them to help you conquer against Firestar. I'm sure not many cats would fight against you, you know.. Not everyone loves Firestar now that he turned evil like Tigerstar did, many moons ago.." **None of us had been alive back then, but we'd heard the stories of it.

Everyone was eying each other, and trying to smile. I could tell that Breezepelt and Heatherpaw loved the way she thought. Tornear as well had to smile at the brain of Leafpool. Owlwhisker looked exactly the same, happy to finally have a plan that no one could object on. Leafpool was smiling as well, and I knew that the first one to speak would have to be me, because Tornear wouldn't.

**"Well, I guess that's a good idea. But.."** I could tell the rest of them were sighing at that but. No one liked objections, but there had to be one or two. **"But, what about those two outside, and Firestar? They'll wonder what's taking you so long, or they'll check on us after you leave. Firestar will know what you did, and you'll get hurt from what we did."**

I could hear everyone breathe as I said something with actual compassion around the rest of my clan-mates. My ears grew hot as Leafpool smiled at me, and everyone let out a soft sigh of relief. **"Squirrelflight doesn't care enough to check after wards, unless her father asks her to. She looks up to him, and she hates for him to be doing this. I'm her sister, she trusts me, you know." **

I nodded, agreeing with her. I would hate to watch my parents turn evil and kill other cats from different clans, for no particular reason, and whoever when against him would die by his own hands. I couldn't believe Leafpool or Squirrelflight could even stay sane up to this point, actually.

Heatherpaw made her way to the back of the den and began to dig, and we all helped her, careful to be quiet enough for Firestar not to realize what we were doing. As the others were digging, I turned to Leafpool. I had to tell her something, had to maybe drop a few hints here and there, and now was the absolute perfect time to do so.

**"Leafpool, shouldn't you be getting back to y-your clan? Firestar's probably wondering what your doing with us for so long.." **I murmured, and her ears pricked to meet my own gaze, and she was smiling.** "I'm fine, he's probably asleep with Sandstorm doing something right now, he could care less about either of his children..." **

**"Thank you."** I blurted. I then got back to what I was saying, and tried to smile, to shake it off. **"Thank you, for saving my two kits.. I really appreciate it, because they would be dead, without you helping, telling F-Firestar, that you wanted them for you to train them as medicine cat a-apprentices..."** I trailed off, and she met my eyes.

**"It's nothing, really, I mean all I did was try and help you, to give back what you gave me, and I couldn't re-return back then, C-Crowfeather, I-I'm sorry, f-for..-"** She was cut off by Breezepelt practically getting between us and laughing softly.** "Leafpool! Your plan, it works. There's enough room for a large warrior to fit through."**

Leafpool stifled a laugh and smiled. **"I'm going to have to go outside, to the camp of ThunderClan now. I wish you all well, and I will be telling the queens who support you what you are doing, and they will pass it around as the fight comes to the camp." **Before I could say anything, or ask her to finish her sentence, she was off, and I was frowning.

Breezepelt smiled at me, and the others of that WindClan troop gathered around me, as if to ask me what to do next, when they all already knew the answer. They just wanted me to confirm what they already knew. And that was exactly what I was going to do:

**"Come on, WindClan, lets go to ShadowClan and tell them of our escape."**

* * *

><p><strong>Long Chapter Is Long. xD REVIEW.<strong>

**I don't care if they're bad reviews. Just review. Please? xD  
><strong>


	6. Spend The Night?

_REVIEW. I love this story and can't wait to write more of it. _

_Writing just about every day now, but not necessarily a lot_.

_S2._

* * *

><p><em>xx <em>

I went first through the dirt exit, although I wanted Heatherpaw or Breezepelt to be the first one out. Owlwhisker and everyone else forced me to go first, telling me that we didn't have enough time to argue, and I couldn't argue, because of course I knew that they were right. I ran my black pelt through the exit, coming out with dirt in my eyes and dirt filling my pelt. I quickly pushed it off and whispered,

**"Come on, Breezepelt! You're next." **Breezepelt moved closer to the exit and dove in, not realizing it was smaller than he thought. He slowed down and pulled himself out with dirt in his pelt as well. **"My God, that's to tight to get through."** He growled painfully, and shook the dirt out of his fur, as I urged him into silence, because ThunderClan warriors were outside somewhere.

Owlwhisker went next, then Tornear, then finally my own apprentice Heatherpaw, who was quiet for once, looking at the ground and covering the dirt as she was told. She was smallest, so she would take the least of a hole. She had dirt in her pelt but she shook it off, still keeping some in it as she looked to me as if to ask me what the next plan was.

I saw a small hole where the ThunderClan warriors obviously exited their clan when they lead an attack on us. Pfft, figures. They couldn't use their own clan entrance for that kind of thing.. Annoyance filled me when I pulled myself through that hole, looking back and hoping they all followed me, and they did. I frowned and went as far as I could until I saw the light of the sun, and we were left out directly at the WindClan border_, _a slight smirk on my face as I looked back at my followers.

Everyone was there, followed by Heatherpaw who was last, and still quiet. She was probably tired from everything that had been happening just today. An invasion, a murder, going to ThunderClan, having to trust a medicine cat even though she liked that medicine cat, at least. I smiled once again at her, and she left a soft smile back at me, and still eyed me to ask me of what our next plan would be.

**"Should we go to ShadowClan? Or maybe RiverClan, or should we go notify Onestar first?" **Stammered Breezepelt, and I smiled at my own son. **"Well, we should go to Onestar and notify him first, but I hate to say this, he won't believe anything about Firestar. You know that. We should go to RiverClan first, shouldn't we?"** I responded in a soft whisper, looking to the rest of my followers. There could still be ThunderClan warriors lurking; this was their territory, after all. The others nodded at the thought of Onestar.

Onestar loved Firestar. He didn't want to be the one to bring him down, or his clan. They had been such good friends, before any of us were even born. But Firestar took in from Tigerstar, and not Bluestar. He listened to him, and Onestar was disappointed, went into a slight depression as a deputy. But when his leader died, there was only one thing for him to do: lead this clan.

I sighed at the thought of Onestar, and tried to smile for everyone else, heading to the RiverClan border. Everyone was quiet, deep into thought, but I couldn't help but think about Leafpool, what she was about to say until Breezepelt interrupted. Had he done it on purpose, to keep me away from her? He still loved his mother, and his siblings that had almost died. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of my kits.

What if Firestar would notice that we had gotten out? Would he automatically kill my kits? Would he kill Leafpool, knowing he did it, or maybe force her to admit to what she did? I couldn't help but bring my mind back to Leafpool. Was she about to tell me that she loved me? Did she really love me? Had she always loved me? Would she look at those kits, taking care of them with a queen, and think about me?

I sighed softly as we reached into the ShadowClan territory. It was beginning to get dark, and we had to sleep somewhere. But where? We couldn't just camp out in another clan's territory, and the others' worried faces told me the same thing that was running through my brain: They would capture us, or do something to us, not realizing that we came for help, from ThunderClan and its leader.

What would Blackstar, or even Russetfur, do about any of that? My heart skipped a beat as I smelt ShadowClan warriors coming closer to us. I stood at the border, waiting impatiently for a border patrol as well as the eyes of another warrior, even if he or she was from a different clan, the most fierce clan by the lakes. I froze as I saw who was in this patrol.

Blackstar, the one we needed to speak with, was its leader. Russetfur was beside him, as well as Ivytail. Before any of the junior warriors could say anything, Blackstar spotted us, his teeth bared into a snarl as he approached. **"Crowfeather."** Russetfur mewed in a calm voice as she approached our small patrol. **"What are you doing in ThunderClan's land? Has something happened in WindClan?"**

Before Blackstar could sputter anything about Onestar being a pansy or some sort, I responded with a slight sigh.** "Well, Russetfur, you didn't know that ThunderClan has been invaded by the evil leader, Firestar of ThunderClan?" **I tried to give them everything I could without making it sound as if I was lying, and Russetfur sat down on her hauches, listening.

Ivytail was now the one to speak.** "What did they do? Did they damage your clan and you need help from the great ShadowClan?" **She laughed, obviously cocky about her place in the clan and how good it was to the rest of them. I sighed, and responded with a broken voice.** "Nightcloud was stolen with her kits and Gorsetail's, as well as Gorsetail herself. You have heard of her three kits, Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit?"**

When they nodded, I continued with my story, looking down at the ground for dramatic effect, and I didn't want them to see my face if I became annoyed at Firestar at some points. **"Well, Gorsetail was murdered before this part of my clan got there. Nightcloud was murdered in front of all of us, we all saw it. Her kits were saved by their medicine cat, L-Leafpool." **I stumbled at her name, not really wanting to say it out loud.

I saw that the warriors of ShadowClan really did look sympathetic. **Blackstar looked up to the sky where it was darkening. "What do you want us to do about it? We can't lead a fight in the dark, you know that for sure. You'll need ShadowClan's help to conquer over Firestar, correct?"** He seemed to be snickering under his breath at the second time WindClan had needed the help of another clan, or more than one.

**"W-Well, We were wondering, if you could let us rest in your clan camp, or maybe in your territory for the night, and maybe you could help us attack ThunderClan, with the RiverClan cats?" **Heatherpaw stammered out, standing and approaching the territory of ShadowClan. Russetfur was nodding. She was compassionate, perfect for the leader of_ ShadowClan._ Pfft, she would be changed just like Blackstar was.

She was eying Blackstar for a response, and it took him a few moments, but he reluctantly nodded, but growled softly at us. **"I don't want you to try anything with anyone in my clan, and report to me or Russetfur before you do anything. I don't want you threatening anyone in my clan, no matter what they would be doing." **Blackstar glared at all of us, as if to tell us exactly what he had just said: If we did anything, we would die, or worse.

Tornear was nodding, who had been quiet for all this time, his light smirk on his face and the torn ear on his ear twitched basically at the thought of bowing down to another clan when he barely bowed down to the warriors of his own clan. Heatherpaw was automatically bouncing, smiling brightly at the others with the most immature smirk on her face I had seen for a long time.

**"Yes, Blackstar, Russetfur! We won't let you down!"** I could practically feel the laughter of ShadowClan and all of its warriors at that moment. Annoyance filled me as I looked to my apprentice and scowled, and she stopped with the bouncy attitude abruptly. Blackstar began to walk to the camp, and although we could not see his face, we all knew he was scowling.

Russetfur stood at the back to eye us and smiled lightly, glad to be helpful, probably. We heard a murmur of the leader of ShadowClan, his hiss soft and annoyed, **"Yeah, whatever. Guess our camp is good enough for you to stay." **Russetfur was rolling her eyes and smiled again, following Ivytail who had been keeping quiet through the whole time.

* * *

><p><em>This story just screams:<em>

_"Review me! Review me!"_

_I edited a few chapters before this for he obvious mess ups:_

_Not bold, needed more words, and I put basic mess-ups like calling_

_Heatherpaw Hollypaw, or something._

_By the way, I did that at 3AM. Total props? xD_**  
><strong>


	7. Wake Up! Nah, Just Kidding, Go To Sleep

_I don't want to write anymore.. xD_

_Daily updates.  
><em>

_Oh! Check out "Sometimes, Love Isn't Enough" and review that as well! _

_[ Also Crow x Leaf, and way better than this one if I do say so myself ]_

* * *

><p>My eyes darkened as I awoke to some cat shaking me, and it took me a minute to realize who it was. The tortoiseshell she-cat was shaking me violently. My eyes widened fully as I realized it was Ivytail. <strong>"Wake up, warrior of WindClan! Blackstar told me to wake you."<strong> I yawned and shot up, licking my fur slowly and yawning once again. The other cats of my clan were in a separate den; I didn't know why, but whatever, not like I cared.

I stood drowsily and began to walk out of the den. It wasn't sunrise yet, and I wondered why Blackstar would need me this early. I shrugged to myself and walked where I thought was the leader's den, where he had gone last night. I entered unexpectedly, hoping that was what he wanted me to do. He sat at he back of his den, his tail twitching. Obviously, he wasn't a morning tom. He looked tired.

**"Crowfeather. What are you going to do to overthrow Firestar? If we attack all of ThunderClan, then warriors will be hurt to defend their leader."** Blackstar began already. I frowned at his words and realized he was correct about it. If they were true warriors, they would defend their leader at all costs. If Onestar turned evil, I would protect him if two clans were going after him.

**"Maybe we could get RiverClan in on it as well, and maybe push past all the warriors with no death involved, except for Firestar's?"** I realized then that Firestar only had one life left: Onestar and Blackstar could attack him as well as myself, and boom. He would be dead in no time. Or maybe I could hold the warriors off. **"We would have so many warriors with both of our clans, we don't need RiverClan."**

Blackstar seemed to be thinking as well, as I nodded briefly to what he murmured. I looked around his den as he thought. It was a large den, and looked bigger than Onestar's. It looked half under-ground, but at the same time it wasn't. The entrance to it was half blocked to where he knew if you were entering or not. I had to admit, the setup was smart for a ShadowClan cat.

**"I have a better idea. We could have the warriors of both of our clans attack their warriors, while the deputies, and of course the leaders, would attack Firestar. You could hold off anyone who tried to stop it, as well as Ivytail or Smokefoot."** Blackstar explained, and I realized that it wasn't a bad idea he had thought of. I nodded wistfully at that idea, smirking slightly at the thought of beating Firestar.

**"So it is decided then. You should get more rest before we decide to go. That will be in about two hours when we awaken your clan-mates. Understand?"** Blackstar said, and I nodded at him and turned to exit the den. I led myself out of a dark tunnel that was about a fox length or two long, exiting. I realized that no one but Ivytail was up, who was eating a old mouse from the fresh kill pile.

I sighed slightly and entered my den once again, collapsing into the moss nest that two warriors must have made for me. I lay on my back tiredly, closing my eyes and thinking about my previous dream, about Leafpool and what she had said earlier, and I couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about, if she still loved me, everything.. My heart beat faster.

There wasn't going to be much sleep for me, so I let my mind wander back to Leafpool. I didn't know if she still loved me, but she didn't ignore me completely, so I knew she didn't hate me. Was the feeling mutual? Would she be mad at our clan if we killed Firestar? I knew that answer: no, she didn't like him because he had turned evil. But I could tell that she didn't necessarily hate him; she couldn't hate her own father.

My eyes closed briefly. I wondered if Onestar would even allow us to attack Firestar, and kill him once and for all. Firestar had been his friend when he was a child, before he had turned evil. I knew that, everyone in WindClan could recall that. I realized that most likely everyone wanted the old kind, caring Firestar back. I wondered what had changed him, and felt a pang of sympathy for the cats of ThunderClan.

Having to watch your leader change from a kind kittypet acting cat to a loathsome, hatred cat must have been hard on, not only his kits and grand children, but his own mate who had to watch with him, afraid that she would be the next one to be killed. Did she feel compassion towards her leader, still, after everything he had done? I couldn't recall if he had killed a ThunderClan warrior, but I guessed that he probably had.

I let my mind wander off to the side and back to my dream, about Leafpool. My whiskers twitched at the thought of her. My dream was that there was some sort of fire around me, and Leafpool was on the other side, also trapped. She was close to dying, and I had to get out of the fire. I badly burned myself to get to her. She was on a branch that had fire under it and around it. I ran towards her, yowling her name in pain.

But it didn't end well and did not work. The branch broke out from under her, and the dream stopped there. I shuddered in pain, my eyelids drooping. Okay, so maybe I was tired.. I could get rest, but at the same time I didn't want to.. I wanted to stay away and think of my Leafpool, what she had spoke of the day before.. The last thing I remember was a yawn and my eyelids drooping to a close for the second time.

* * *

><p><em>''Review me! Review me!"<em>

_^ Always will remind you, eh?_

_I love this story, but seriously._

_Check out "Sometimes, Love Isn't Enough"!_

_It's really good and much longer than this one._

_^ ^ xx_

_Oh! And don't forget those words review me. Because I will love you if you do so. S2  
><em>


	8. Neh She Did WHAT!

_Mein gott [ My God, there's some German for ya ]_

_I love this pairing to much, but now I'm rushing this story._

_I wanna move on to Icecloud and Lionblaze,_

_as well as my other Crow and Leaf._

_Review, the usual._

* * *

><p>I woke by myself this time, not by Ivytail or anyone else. It was when the sun had just finished rising, and I smiled. I pulled myself out of the moss bed and stretched. Were the rest of my clan up yet? I could tell that ShadowClan was mostly awake, as well as Russetfur who I could see from the entrance. I smoothed my pelt down to look better and moved out of this den tiredly, my limbs aching from how I had slept.<p>

I automatically moved to the leader's den when I didn't see any of my clan awake yet. I went through that tunnel and approached Blackstar. He was deep in thought, staring off into space, until he realized me and shook his head, his eyes focusing on me now. He didn't look mad as usual, just frustrated. I probably would be as well, if I was a leader and all. He probably had to deal with so much.

**"Yes, Crowfeather? What is it?"** He questioned, moving his eyes to look back at me. His tail twitched, and I could feel my own ear doing the same. I yawned slightly without realizing it, and responded, **"Shall we go get WindClan? They'll be worried about me, and send for a patrol for ThunderClan in a moment.."** They probably already knew that I had been kidnapped, but I didn't know.

Without a word, he nodded. When he spoke, his voice seemed to be cracking. **"Wake your warriors and your apprentice, and send them with you. You can all ask if a large majority of WindClan could come to my camp and accompany us to attack and raid ThunderClan for its.. Leader."** His voice came out as a snicker. Did he not want to do it anymore? I didn't ask. I tried to smile and dipped my head, going out to the tunnel and exiting the den.

I headed to where they had kept the others, and saw all of them sleeping in separate corners, looking cold. Heatherpaw's leg twitched, and I couldn't help but laughing, moving to wake my own son first. I nudged him twice, three times. His head sprung up, wondering what I needed, but lay it back down when he saw it was just me. I didn't move again until he spoke. **"Yeah, Dad?"**

I explained the plan that Blackstar had given me, and what we were going to do now, and he nodded to me. He obviously didn't want to invade a clan, but I realized then that they had killed his mother. Well, I had realized it, but I didn't realize that he had been so calm about it, rather I killed Sorreltail for killing my mate, even though I hadn't loved her. He must have been dying inside.

We awoke everyone else and told them of the plan when they were all awake, and they nodded, sleepy. They stretched and groomed themselves for a few moments until we had to leave, and I forced them all to do so. I yawned softly, and that made everyone else yawn. I marched out of the camp with everyone else following me, and ShadowClan eyes on us. Surely, when we were gone, Blackstar would tell them what we were doing..

Within a couple of minutes, we were already at the ancient oak of ThunderClan. We soon reached our own clan, which we ran even faster to. I could tell everyone wanted to see home, but I then realized that no one would be waiting for me there. Except my mother; I wanted to see her so bad. She was the only one left in my own clan for me. I sighed and ran faster.

When we reached camp, we busted in, and we walked towards the leader's den where Onestar lay, bloody and bruised from the previous day's fight, but he still smiled at all of us, and his face brightened. He now knew we were alive, but some how when he looked at me he looked like he showed pity to me. Maybe for Nightcloud, I didn't know. Did he know she was dead?

I began to explain everything to Onestar and he was only nodding through all of it, sympathetic. When we mentioned Firestar his eyes clouded, but he was still listening. When I asked him what he thought of the whole thing, his brows furrowed. He didn't look like he liked it. But he had to know it was for the clan, for my kits! For one of the only things I had left in my clan..

**"Well, Crowfeather.. Why didn't you come to me first? I was worried that all of you didn't make it."** He eyed all of us, and smiled lightly. He was still Onestar, no matter what he said. "I know, Onestar. I should have, I'm sorry." I responded, my head down in shame. But he only smiled at me and said that it was fine, and he would gather all of his warriors except one to guard the clan - Who looked like it would be Weaselfur.

Everyone else would come, except the elders and Barkface. They would stay; there wasn't a possibility that they would get attacked. I tried to smile at the thought, and prayed to StarClan that they wouldn't get attacked by RiverClan. But what did we have that they needed? I smiled as Onestar gathered up everyone he needed, explaining what they were doing.

I then realized I hadn't seen my mom yet. I looked over to Onestar and asked him where she was. His brow furrowed once again as he looked at me. **"Crowfeather, I didn't tell you, I'm appointing you as deputy."** I frowned, and blinked at what he had told me. We already had a deputy, Ashfoot, my own mother! I couldn't take her place like that, it would be wrong. I began to speak again, but Onestar stopped me, obviously to explain.

**"Crowfeather, your mother died in the invasion with Firestar just after you left. She lost to much blood, and she was so close.. We didn't know. I'm sorry, Crowfeather."**


	9. The Plan It Worked?

So close. . But yet so far. I'm probably going to finish the battle this chapter..

Who knows? He could die. xD I'm in a bad mood and that MAY be the outlook..

* * *

><p>I could feel my heart stop in pure terror. My mother, she was dead? Not only that, but the only thing I had left now was my kits. If we didn't get them back.. I didn't want to think about that. I could feel myself gritting my teeth. We would get them back, no matter what happened. I saw Tornear look back at me, frowning. Did he feel my pain? No, pity. Wasn't something I enjoyed.<p>

**"Sh-She's.. Dead?"** That was all I could choke out at that moment, my eyes slightly hazed. I couldn't feel my body, I felt numb. Could a cat pass out? I was thinking of so; by the way I felt I probably could. My body felt light, so I could just toss over, but then I realized every minute counted, to get my kits back. Every second, everything counted. I flinched as Onestar nodded.

**"Come on, Dad-" **I could feel Breezepelt walk in, and saw that I looked like I was going to pass out. I moved slowly to the entrance of the den we were in to see the patrol of cats that were there; leaving the camp unguarded was a risk we would have to take, for my kits. I began to move at the back of he crowd, trying to do little but just take up space. Tornear and Onestar were at the front, speaking in slightly hushed voices.

As we walked through the ThunderClan territory, we all broke into a run. This was enemy territory, somewhere we didn't need to be at that moment. I did what I needed to do. When I ran, I ran. When I needed to sniff the air for the other warriors of ThunderClan that may be coming, I did as I was needed. I sighed rarely. I could feel myself about to black out, but still be there as well.

* * *

><p>The last thing I remember when I was coming back to life at when we were just about to cross over the border, my eyes slightly brightening but still depressed about my mom never the less. I could see where we were headed, and we stopped abruptly at a patrol, lead by Blackstar. He was eying everyone else, obviously looking for me, and when he didn't see me, he addressed Onestar.<p>

**"We are ready to lead the attack on Firestar. We have our warriors behind us."** About five or eight warriors were behind him, a few I knew and a few I did not. It consisted of Ivytail and Russetfur, and a lot more. Onestar only nodded and led us on, into the depths of ThunderClan territory. I didn't know if we were coming back, but I knew I was not going down without a fight.

Flanking behind Ivytail and Breezepelt who were murmuring to each other. I couldn't hear them, nor did I care. As we approached the camp, all fell silent. Blackstar looked back at me to tell me to come to the front, as I did. My claws deepened into the soil. This was it. When Blackstar called it, when he did that nod and charged into the camp, I would be looking for Firestar and my kits, killing Firestar and everyone who got in my way.

When I saw that brief nod, I was the first to begin charging. My eyes were narrowed as I let out a battle cry equivalent to Blackstar, as we charged into the leader's den with Onestar and Ivytail behind us, guarding the entrance with a few other warriors. As we jumped in, we saw Firestar there, who had been half asleep but was awake now, yowling for help.

So this was it. I lunged at his throat, yowling once again and biting hard, clawing his stomach. I let go of his neck and began to kick at his back. I managed to break his spinal chord and backbone within a few moments, suppressing a bittersweet yowl from Firestar, who lay helpless on the ground, clawing me and biting my legs but not doing enough damage to make me stop.

Finally, I stopped, looking down at him. Blackstar had exited after I broke his backbone, knowing then that I was fine by myself. He was probably fighting off others outside; I was surprised no one had made it in yet. But, then again, not everyone was loyal to this mangy piece of fur. I kicked him with my front leg, waiting for him to lose a life. But he didn't; I just knew that now,he only had one life left.

**"What is it, Firestar?"** I taunted.** "Not so big now that it's you dying on the floor of this den, hm?" **He managed to cough, and growl in pain, coughing up blood when he coughed. He didn't seem like he wanted to speak, so I didn't say anything. I knew he had suffered enough for one cat; he was going to the Dark Forest already. I flipped him over harshly and bit into his neck.

**"Have fun in the Dark Forest,"** I said basically as I felt hm flail no more. I hope he would have fun with that old warrior Tigerstar, and hope that he would finally forgive us for his ways. But, I highly doubted it. Well, he was dead. Time to find my kits and go home..

* * *

><p><strong>NOT THE END YET.<strong>

Although, it'll probably get boring after this.. only one more chapter~! S2

And I know exactly what I'm going to do.

But what you have to do first?

You know.

[ Want at least 8 or so before I continue D: ]

REVIEW

vvv

vvv


	10. Forever & Always

_I AM. SO SO SO SORRY. DX _

_It's summer and I promised to write more._

_Well I did._

_And I've been writing pretty good._

_But I took a break. I'm sorry. DX I should've told you guys._

_Well, back to the LAST chapter of Love Hurts!_

_[ If your watching my other CrowxLeaf its.. stalled for 10+ more days. sorry. DX ]  
><em>

* * *

><p>I looked around the den. This was it. He was finally dead and gone, for no one to worry about anymore. But, what was going to happen now? I was alone in this den, not moving, afraid to do so. Battle raged outside, and Blackstar was probably going to announce the need for the invasion. I moved to look at the exit, then exited and slipped away from the fighting that was being held just in front of him.<p>

I jumped onto the leaders den where Firestar usually stood, and let out a loud, high-pitch yowl. Everyone automatically stopped fighting, the air still tensed, but no one hurting anyone anymore. They all looked like they didn't want to fight anymore, anyways. I looked out towards everyone and began to speak, **"ThunderClan warriors! The clans of ShadowClan and WindClan have came to take back, no land, but just to take back my kits. Where are they?"**

No one spoke out for a moment. The ThunderClan warriors looked confused, not knowing what to do without their leader. They were probably wondering what happened to him. Until Leafpool spoke up, softly, but as we could all still hear her, **"C-Crowfeather, your kits are in my den. Well.. One of them. Firestar had the tom killed."** My heart sank as she said those words, but I was glad that I could have at least one of my kits back. I dipped my head in thanks.

**"Where's Firestar?"** said a warrior who I couldn't exactly point out. I was glad someone had asked, but how was I supposed to respond? 'We killed him.' Someone would object and look to one another, not knowing what to do, and a fight would start up again between all three of the clans. So, I said what I thought anyone would say at a time like this, **"How many of you honestly liked Firestar, as your leader? You don't have you lie to us, he will not punish you for not saying anything. Not when he was good, but when he turned for the.. worst."**

I tried to word it as good as I possibly could at that moment. I believed the only one who really liked him was Brambleclaw, and he was probably already killed by our clan. Or so I thought, I mean. No one responded, not even the smallest of kits. No one really liked him. He was probably already off to the dark forest to pay for the deeds he had done. Or maybe Bluestar, the former leader of ThunderClan, was speaking with him.

**"Well, we came here to where Firestar would never hurt another soul ever again.. He's gone."** I worded my words very carefully, looking up and towards my audience. No one spoke for a moment, all looking at each other in question. Did they know what I meant? That he was dead? Blackstar stood at the front, looking at me, urging me to go on and continue speaking to the rest of the clan. So I did.

**"D..Does anyone have an objection to that?"** I questioned, now sitting down at my post, looking across the clan to the other warriors. Someone spoke.** "But, who is going to be our leader? Brambleclaw died in the fight while you were killing Firestar."** Someone said what I already knew. The person speaking was Squirrelflight. She sounded sad; her father and her mate had died in the same fight. But her father deserved his. Leafpool nuzzled her sister visually.

**"Well-"** I began to say that it wasn't my problem bitterly, and that I didn't care. But I did care. I knew I did. As I began to speak, someone cut me off, the voice of a young apprentice who I didn't know their name. **"I think Crowfeather should do it! He's the one who helped us to rid of Firestar, and he's the one standing on the leader's post right now and not Blackstar! And he's doing a good job of it, too!"**

I blinked, looking in a different direction awkwardly. Squirrelflight, who I knew had never liked me, said with a soft growl in her voice, **"But he's a loyal WindClan cat, isn't he? He wouldn't leave them for ThunderClan!" **I could see Onestar, who was moving his way to the front to look at me and to try and help me decide if I wanted to become the leader of a clan that I didn't even have an input on. **"If you wanted to be their leader because they are getting through a rough patch, Crowfeather, you can."**

How was I supposed to respond to that? Everyone was watching me. I was meeting the eyes of what could very well be the new clan that I was in. I could very well be the leader of ThunderClan within just the nod of my head and me saying yes, and them allowing me to do so. I didn't know what to do, still. **"W-Well.. If the rest of the clan would allow me, I would love to be the leader of this c-clan.. But I don't believe anyone would.. believe my loyalty, to this clan.''**

**"How many object to the thought of having a new, strong leader, even though he had been born in WindClan, become your leader and stick with you through thick and thin?"** Onestar yowled, knowing that there would be some kind of objection to this. Squirrelflight's eyes narrowed at me, but could not argue with Onestar and what all he would be saying. Onestar was strong. He knew exactly how to make the others believe him.

When everyone began to speak again, I jumped down from my post and looked to Leafpool. She seemed to know what I wanted, for her to come to the medicine cat's den, and she followed me without speaking. I wanted to see my kit, the only thing left for me. In WindClan, anyways. It was obvious that ThunderClan had chosen me for their leader now, and I didn't exactly have a say in it. Well, I had said if the rest of the clan would allow it.

As I reached the medicine cat's den, I heard the soft mewing of a kit. That mew that I had heard many times before. The soft silver white pelt of my daughter. She was only a moon or so old, her eyes open as she looked up at me. Those soft blue eyes looked straight into my own, as she stood and nuzzled me.** "Daddy, where have you been?"** she questioned.

I only smiled slightly and licked her ear, not responding. She wouldn't care. Leafpool stood beside me, her eyes on the kit as she then looked up and back towards me. She whispered something along the lines of, **"What are you going to name her?" **I looked back at Leafpool and then looked towards the kit, and automatically whispered, **"Snowkit. I've always liked that name."**

Snowkit looked up at me, her soft blue eyes gazing into mine.** "Snowkit! I like that name, Crowfeather!"** She purred softly and rubbed her head against my leg, and Leafpool sat beside me, her tail resting beside mine. I was glad to finally be in her clan. It was the best feeling I could ever imagine. I could tell she was already going to accept me along with the rest of her clan. I wondered if Snowkit's life would be tough in the clan.

Leafpool looked over to me, that soft loving glance in her eyes, as she smiled and purred softly. She tilted her head towards mine as I could feel her every movement, as she smiled and sweetly looked over me, whispering something I wish I would have heard moons ago,** "I love you, Crowfeather."** Those sweet words were the only thing still keeping me here. I responded by licking her right ear, and whispering back,

**''I love you, too, Leafpool, I love you too.."**

* * *

><p><em>IT'S FINALLY OVER! <em>

_Yay? Not really. I'm going to miss this story._

_D: _

_But one thing ya must do.._

_BLOODY REVIEW. OR I'LL EAT YOU._


End file.
